legiondelcidfandomcom-20200213-history
Country Equivalency
The development of nations on Terra Nova paralleled in many important ways the development of nations on Earth. Partly this was due to colonization decisions made by the Earth nations; partly due to migration of ethnic and cultural groups; but primarily due to nationalistic pressures resuming unabated on Terra Nova as the influence of the United Earth and its Fleet diminished. South Columbia ~ North America *Secordia ~ Canada **Gatineau ~ Ottawa *Federated States of Columbia (FSC) ~ the United States of America (USA) **McKinley ~ Alaska **Arcadia ~ Louisiana? **Sequoia ~ California? ***Wilcox's Folly ~ Hollywood Ch. 18 ** First Landing ~ New York City **Federal District (FD) ~ District of Columbia (DC) ***Hamilton ~ Washington **Dominion ~ Virginia? Ch. 9 **Oglethorpe ~ Georgia Ch. 8 ***Phoenix Rising ~ Atlanta? Marietta? Decatur? **Maiden Islands ~ Virgin Islands Ch. 7 Colombia Central *Atzlan ~ Mexico *Cienfuegos ~ Cuba **Batabanó ~ Havana *Lempira ~ Honduras committed mountain troops w/ Valdivia p.351 *San Vicente (possibly aka Atlacatl) ~ El Salvador *Atlacatl ~ El Salvador *Cordoba ~ Nicaragua Ch 2 *Santa Josefina ~ Costa Rica *Balboa ~ Panama ** Shimmering Sea coast (south coast) ~ Caribbean Sea coast (north coast) *** El Toro ~ Bocas del Toro *** Golfo de los Antaniae ~ Golfo de los Mosquitos *** Cristobal ~ Colón (Christopher Colombus in Spanish is Cristobal Colón) ** Mar Furioso coast (north coast) ~ Pacific Ocean coast (south coast) *** Puerto Armados ~ Puerto de Armuelles *** Valleys of the Moons ~ Chiriquí *** Isla Santa Catalina ~ Isla de Coiba *** Ciudad Balboa ~ Panama City *** Isla Real ~ Isla del Rey Columbia del Norte *Santander ~ Colombia **Belalcázar ~ Cali? Ch. 10 *Maracaibo ~ Ch. 18 Venezuela *La Plata ~ Argentina *Valdivia ~ Chile *Pizarro (possibly aka Cajamarca) ~ p.352 Peru *Bolivar ~ p.352 Bolivia *Stroessnern ~ p.352 Paraguay *_________ ~ Brazil Tauran Union ~ "European Union" Powers *Anglia ~ Britain possibly all of UK or even British Isles *Gaul ~ France, they call these people the pejorative of frogs **Lumière ~ Paris TNN HQ *Kingdom of Haarlem ~ The Netherlands *Castilla ~ Spain *Lusitania ~ Portugal *Cimbria ~ Denmark *Sachsen Reich ~ Germany. The Sachsen capital is Potsdam, per ADCP Ch. 27 **North Sachsen ~ East Germany, implied by ADCP Ch. 12 **South Sachsen ~ West Germany *Tuscany ~ Italy *Jagelonia ~ Poland *Hordaland ~ Norway *Götaland (possibly aka Scandi) ~ Sweden *Mannerheim (possibly aka Suomi) ~ Finland Tauran Powers (possibly in the Tauran Union) *Hibernia ~ Ireland *Helvetia ~ Switzerland *New Vatican Hill ~ Vatican City *Biohomum ~ Bohemia (or possibly Czechoslovakia) *Ostmark ~ Austria Uhuran Powers ~ African Powers *Robertsonia ~ Liberia Ch. 5 *Middle Uhuru? ~ Central Africa *Kush ~ The Sudan *Mpende ~ East Africa? (Tanzania, Kenya, Uganda) is a Swahili word *Republic of North Uruhu ~ South Africa *Xamar ~ Somalia (R&A) Middle Eastern Powers *Fezzan ~ Libya ? Ch. 4 *Kemal ~ Turkey Ch. 16-17 *Bekaa ~ Lebanon *Bilad al Sham (possibly aka Alawi) ~ Syria ? *Zion ~ Israel *Filistia ~ Palestine *Misrani Islamic Republic ~ Egypt *Yezidistan ~ Kurdistan *Sumer ~ Iraq *Al Jahara ~ Kuwait *Yithrab ~ Saudia Arabia *Doha ~ Qatar? is the capital of Qatar *Farsia ~ Iran *Pashtia ~ Afghanistan **Chobolo ~ Kabul *Kashmir ~ Pakistan Uranian Powers ~ Asian Powers *The Volgan Republic ~ Russia? An alternate history successor state to the Soviet Union, including Russia and the Ukraine? **Ancylus Sea ~ Baltic Sea? Ch. 10 **Volkosk Mountains ~ Ural Mountains *Bharat ~ India *Sind ~ NW India / SE Pakistan? *Anula ~ Sri Lanka Ch. 14 *Zhong Guo ~ China. **The Zhong capital is Choukoutien ~ Peking Ch. 4. *Hangkuk ~ North Korea *Yamato ~ Japan **Motonari ~ Hiroshima? Ch. 7 *Cochin (possibly aka Annam) ~ Vietnam *Nicobar ~ Malaysia *Magsaysay ~ The Philippines *Sukarno ~ Indonesia *New Wellington ~ New Zealand Earth Countries that did not receive Terra Nova colonies, per ADCP Ch. 15: *Cuba (despite this, Cienfuegos seems to be a cognate) *North Korea (despite this, the Hangkuk seem to be a cognate) *Australia United Earth ~ United Nations (of Earth) *Atlantis ~ ___________ International Organizations *World League ~ United Nations *Cosmopolitan Criminal Court ~ International Criminal Court Ch. 20 ---- Book Abbreviations: *ADCP -- A Desert Called Peace *C -- Carnifex *LE -- The Lotus Eaters *R&A -- The Rods and the Axe *ML -- Molon Labe (aka Come and Take Them) *DoBDoW -- Days of Burning, Days of Wrath